Punk
by SharonH
Summary: It's after the heist and Letty left Dom. A new mechanic comes to work for the Torettos, and a new racer is tearing up the street scene. How will it affect the remaining team members?
1. Chapter 1

The door to the small grocery/diner opened and Mia looked up from her magazine. She'd never seen the girl who stood in front of her. The girl had long platinum blonde hair, and chunks of it were highlighted a true red. She had a pretty heart shaped face with a generous mouth, and small upturned nose, which was pierced. Currently her eyes were hidden by silver wire framed sunglasses with purple lenses. The girl was average height standing at 5'6", and was wearing a black leather biker jacket over a long sleeved Metallic concert shirt, dark blue jeans and motorcycle boots. She approached Mia at the counter.

"Can I help you?" Mia asked politely.

"Yeah, I have an interview with a Dominic Toretto." the girls voice was husky as if she'd just woken up.

Mia was a bit surprised. This must be the interview for the mechanic position. Interesting. "Sure follow me. I'm Mia, Dom's sister." The girl acknowledged her with a nod, and followed as Mia led her over to the garage portion. "Dom, your interview is here." Mia called.

Dom came out from behind a classic 69 Mustang. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Oh no, this wouldn't work. Well, he'd at least give her the interview. He moved forward and held his hand out. "Dominic Toretto."

"Valeria Jones." She said taking his hand briefly. He saw she was wearing black, fingerless leather gloves, and her nails were short and clean. "I understand you're hiring for a mechanic and detailer."

"Yeah. You got references?"

"You got an application?" she asked lifting her eyebrows to look at him. She knew what he was thinking, no fucking way was he hiring some girl. Now she just had to show him how wrong he would be not to hire her.

"Yeah." he said proceeding into the garage. "The rest of my workers should be back in a couple of hours. You got a problem with working with a bunch of guys?"

"Wouldn't have become a mechanic if I did." she said and took the application that he'd dug up. She filled it out quickly and quietly; handing it back to him when she was done.

"We do a background check." he told her looking at her name suspiciously. "Valeria Amarett Jones?"

"That's right, the 'rents were creative. Could they help it they had the most boring last name humanly possible?" she said looking slightly bored. "Look I know you have your doubts about hiring a chick. Hey, there aren't that many of us out there that are any good. But I am good. Real good. And before you send me on my way, and file my application in the circular filing cabinet, you should at least see what I can do."

Dom looked at the astute girl. He had a feeling he'd end up regretting this, but he'd at least see what she could do. Dom nodded, "All right. You see that CRX over there?" At her nod, he continued. "It needs an oil change, new spark plugs, an anti freeze flush, and new air filter." He didn't tell her that the timing belt needed adjusting, and the car wouldn't start. If she was any good she'd figure it out, and get it right. "Think you can do that?"

"While I'm sleeping." she said pleasantly.

"You need coveralls?" he asked.

"Nah, got some on my bike." she told him and headed back out front. He followed and watched her move to a motorcycle sitting in the parking area.

Vince and Leon pulled up to the garage later that afternoon. Leon had taken Vince to his physical therapy appointment, and Vince was exhausted. His arm was exhausted. It had been a year since the heist fiasco. Jesse had died. Letty had left Dom after she'd gotten out of the hospital. Last Mia had heard she'd headed to Miami to start over . The most surprising thing had been that Brian Sp-- O'Connor hadn't turned them in. He'd given up his badge, and handed the Trans over. Then he'd been sent to prison for obstruction. Although the team had been angry at the man for lying to them, not even Vince could fault him in the end. The man had gone to prison instead of turning in the people he'd come to care about. So now the team, or what was left of it, were together. Still racing, still working, but no more heists. They'd all learned their lessons from that. It didn't hurt that they had plenty of money from their previous jobs.

They headed into the shop to find Dom. "Yo Dom!" Leon called.

A girl's voice came from the CRX. "He ain't here. He's next door at the diner with Mia."

"Who the fuck are you?" Vince practically snarled.

Val stuck her two toned head from under the hood. "Val. I'm interviewing."

"How's that coming?" Dom asked from the doorway.

"Almost done." she told him tonelessly, and turned her attention back to the car in front of her.

Leon and Vince pulled Dom into the office. "A chick Dom?" Vince hissed.

"Her background check came back clean, she's who she says she is, good references." Dom shrugged. "Look, we need the help. If she passes with this car, why not? Letty was a good mechanic."

"Yo." she called from the garage. "When yall are done talking about the chick who's trying to ruin your garage; I'm done out here."

The three men came out of the office and just looked at her. "Ok, so I changed the oil, air filter, and spark plugs. I gave her a flush, and adjusted the timing belt." she stared pointedly at Dom. "Also, there were clogs in both the windshield wiper line and the fuel line. So, now she should start for you." She walked to the entrance of the garage, while Vince got behind the wheel. She was removing her coveralls as the engine revved to life. Leon and Dom looked at her startled. It sounded better than it had the last time it had been in.

"So, call me when you decide." she said and walked out the door.

She was on the bike, adjusting her helmet by the time the guys made it to the entrance. "Hey Jones." Dom called. She looked over at him. "You start Monday." She nodded once, kick started the bike and roared away.

"I have a feeling things are going to get different around here." Leon muttered.

It was street races. The street was humming with all the cars and people. Racer skanks, groupies of the street racers, were hanging over whichever man they could find. Dom's team had arrived and were talking to Hector. Skanks were hanging all over Dom; all with the desire to take the place of a woman they'd feared.

The group looked with interest as a new car pulled up. It was a deep purple 1969 Dodge Charger. It had silver chrome detailing, silver lightning streaming over the car, and across the tail written in old English silver scroll it said 'Punk'. The windows were tinted so dark they couldn't see into the car, but it purred like a satisfied kitten. The passenger side door opened and two girls spilled out; the driver remained in the car. Both of the girls were short, one with an athletic body, not many curves to speak of. She wore low riding pants and cropped t-shirt which showed off a taut tummy. There was a tattoo of two serpents circling her belly button. Close cropped dark hair framed her pixie face, and her eyebrow was pierced. The second girl was a blonde, and her hair curled to her shoulders. Her labret, the area under her bottom lip, was pierced. She wore a micro mini skirt, fishnet stockings, ankle boots, and a leather tank top. This girl was curvier than the first girl, but not by much. Both girls had a matching tattoo around their left wrist.

"Excuse me." the blonde said. Her voice was clear and sweet. "We're looking for Hector. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Ladies, ladies," Hector began smiling and walking towards them. "I'm Hector, what can I help you with?"

"We need to enter our racer." the blonde said. Then the brunette started speaking. "We've got the money."

"Ok, which race?"

"Second." they chimed together. This raised eyebrows. It wasn't the tops, which Dom drove in, but it wasn't the beginners which most newbies went into.

"Ok, what's the racers name?" Hector said.

"Punk, just Punk. We pay you, and if Punk wins, we collect for Punk." the blonde said in a non negotiable tone.

"Punk likes anonymity." the brunette added.

"O-kay." Hector agreed taking the money.

Second races came, and the two girls huddled at the driver side window of the charger. None of Dom's crew ran in this race so they were hanging out, and were curious by the newcomer in the awesome vehicle. The window of the car was barely down, and all they could see was a slight purple of the drivers helmet. Hector motioned for the cars to get ready.

The girls moved off to the side with smiles already on their faces.

"You think you should be smiling?" Vince asked the girls. "Race hasn't even started yet, and there are some good drivers out there."

The brunette grinned at him. "Not as good as Punk." she said in a sure tone.

The cars took off and the girl lowered her arms. It was close with three of the cars tearing off into the lead. The purple charger was one of the three. They were closing on the finish when Punk hit the NOS and pulled into the lead. The charger won the race with plenty of room to spare. The girls approached Hector to collect their winnings, and Punk pulled back up near them.

Dom's crew was close by. "Hey!" Leon yelled at the two girls. When they looked over he continued. "We normally party back at our place, you guys wanna come?"

The two girls went around to the driver side, and the window lowered slightly. They conversed for a short time with the two girls nodding in agreement. The brunette looked at Leon with some regret. "Sorry guy. Unfortunately tonight the carriage turns into a pumpkin way too early. Maybe next time."

"COPS, COPS, We got cops!" the cry came and everyone scurried to their vehicles. Dom who'd been about to race found himself next to the Charger. The window was still down slightly, and the driver looked at him. The helmet covered the persons head and face, but the person gave him a small salute, and as soon as the passengers were in, tore off into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not a car person. I wrote this because I wanted to have fun. I did not write this hoping that someone would see it and snatch me up to write a script. I know next to nothing about cars. It's just a fictional story, based on a fictional movie. I certainly apologize if I have offended someone's racing sensibilities. However please keep this in mind when reading my stories:**

**Fact 1: I like happy stories. I like love, and I like the characters in the movie. I also like description. If that makes my character a Mary Sue, so be it. I like to visualize the person I am adding, seeing as we can already visualize the characters by the actors who play them.**

**Fact 2: Yes, actually I did mean timing, not timer. I may not know much about cars, but I do know that one. Sorry.**

**Fact 3: If you don't like the story, then don't read it anymore. There is not an evil space monkey sitting at your computer saying "you will read this or go blind, and lose all your tastebuds, never to taste anything again."**

**Fact 4: If you do with to continue reading it, and wish to continue letting me know how much you hate it, then have at it, and enjoy. I have no problem with it.**

**Oh yes, and to those who love the Letty. She'll be back.**

Several weeks passed and a routine began. Monday through Friday Val showed up to work on time, did whatever Dom set before her, and left at the end of the day. She spoke very little to anyone, and left each day for her lunch time. She wore baggy, concealing clothes always, and kept to herself. Dom couldn't find fault with any of her work. She'd been telling the truth when she'd told him she was good.

Every week at the street races the purple charger would show up, the two girls would hop out, they'd win the race, and then they'd all disappear again, leaving a lot of curious people behind. Half the skanks would approach the girls to see if the driver was in need of company, and the girls would just laugh and say no, they took care of Punk.

It was a Wednesday at the garage, and Dom rounded the corner to find Val smoking a cigarette. "You smoke?" he asked a little startled. She'd pulled her hair into a ponytail, and there were shadows under her eyes.

She looked at him, and he realized it was the first time he'd ever seen her without some type of sunglasses covering her eyes. Her eyes were a warm toffee color, with green around the irises. "I do now."

A taxi pulled up, and they went around to the front. A tall, lanky blonde man had gotten out of the cab, and turned to face them. "So, think I can get a job around here?"

"Son of a bitch." Dom muttered and hurried to the man, pulling him into a crushing hug. Mia, Vince, and Leon had all come out of the diner, and Val heard a choked sound come from the girl's throat. The blonde man, after extracting himself from Dom turned to face her.

"Mia?"

She ran to him wrapping her arms around him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Brian!" It wasn't long after that the rest of the team went and were hugging and shaking his hand.

Mia pulled Brian over towards Val, "Brian this is…"

"Valeria Jones." he said slightly startled.

"Officer O'Connor." she said flicking her cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with her combat boot.

"Just Brian now." he told her.

She nodded slightly, and went back to the garage to finish the overhaul she'd started.

"I guess you guys already know each other." Mia said, getting the wrong idea.

Brian shook his head, and pulled the girl he loved to him. "I know her, but never like that Mia. Only in a professional manner."

Dom frowned, "Her record came back clean."

Brian nodded at him. "And it should. She was a good kid. It wasn't her racking up the record." He changed the subject quickly. "How about something to eat?"

A short while later he entered the garage to find Val working. "Valeria?"

"Offic-- Brian." she acknowledged.

"Look, I'm gonna be working here with you guys. Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"Not a problem for me. You were nothing but nice to us ever. I'm sure Dom won't need me anymore though." She shrugged.

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"We'll see." she told him, and spared him a half smile. Inside she was nervous. She would have to start looking for another job.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I definitely am keeping the story going. I don't want anyone to think I was upset by the first review. It didn't bug me. In life we will always have someone who doesn't like what we do or how we do it, and the beauty of the internet is the anonymity. I welcome it all. While some people are into The Fast and The Furious for the cars, I'm in it for the people, and that is where the main difference lies. They want the same amount of description in the cars as I put into the people.**

A week later and the routine was the same just varied slightly with addition of Brian to the fold. Val knew that the men now looked at her and wondered where she'd known a cop from before. Val knew they'd had their own run ins so didn't know why it should matter. She stretched and winced at the pain in her ribs. Man he'd really taken it to her when he caught her visiting last night. She didn't think anything was broken, but with ribs it could be difficult to tell without x-rays. It was getting even warmer out and she wasn't going to be able to keep wearing the long sleeve shirts, and things were coming to a head other places as well. She knew that's when the questions would start. When they'd expect her to explain. She especially couldn't take the chance that her step dad would come looking for her as he'd done in the past when he'd had a few too many. Making a decision Val sought Dom out.

"Dom. Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked politely.

Dom looked at the girl who'd been working for him for the past few months. He knew little more about her than he did the day she'd shown up. He knew she was talented at detailing, a great mechanic, pretty cute, and a loner. He also knew that somehow there must have been trouble in the past for Brian to have known her. "Yeah Val."

The other guys were looking at them, surprised to see Val speaking.

"Dom, I have to quit."

"Ok." he said, hiding his shock. "Can I ask why?"

"There's some stuff I gotta take care of." she shrugged.

"When you want your last day to be?"

"I'll finish this week." she told him and went back to the carburetor she was working on.

That Friday, shortly after the guys came back from lunch, the nightmare caught up with her. A red mustang convertible screeched up to the parking area of the garage, and the two new girls from the races spilled out sobbing and screaming for Val. Everyone came out of the garage to see what was happening. They came out to find Val already out there helping the two girls from up from the asphalt. They were hugging her, mumbling incoherently, and crying. They looked as if someone had taken a baseball bat to them. She had the brunettes face cupped between her hands and was telling her to calm down.

"Sonja you have to stop crying and talk to me." she said calmly.

"He's coming V. We didn't mean to lead him to you, but we had to get away, we can't go back there." she sobbed.

The blonde clutched at Val's shirt. "We didn't know where to go. What do we do, where do we go? He's following us. I know you said soon, but we couldn't wait any longer."

Something hardened in Val's face. "I want you to go hide behind the garage. Be very quiet, and don't come back out here. No matter what, until I call for you. Do you both understand that?" they nodded and ran. Val walked calmly to her bike, and opened a side pouch.

Dom and the others started walking towards her. She stripped off her coveralls, and removed the long sleeve shirt she was wearing. They stopped as a group. It was so sudden as to almost be comical. Underneath she was wearing a white mesh tank over a black bra. It was the first time they'd seen her body, and they almost gasped. It was a perfect feminine body, and she had lovely full breasts, but what made them gasp were the bruises that marred her arms, back, and stomach. There were some tattoos. Fairie wings on her shoulder blades, and starting at the top of her shoulder, and spiraling down her right arm to her wrist were musical notes. On her left wrist she had the same tattoo as the two girls. She pulled on a white tank over the mesh tank. She looked at Brian and gave a thin smile, "So much for those anger management classes huh Brian?"

"Val.." he began.

"Not your fault. You tried to tell them." Her head cocked to the side, hearing something they didn't hear. She looked at Dom. "Real sorry I brought this to your shop."

A brown rusty Cadillac pulled up to the garage, and a large man got out, staggering a bit. "Should have known they'd come running to you. Thought I taught you to keep out of my family's business last night." he slurred. "Where are my daughters?"

"My sisters are somewhere where you'll never see them again." she said and faced him. "and all you taught me last night was that you're still a fucking drunk. They aren't going back to your house. I'm just sorry I couldn't get them out before."

"You stupid little slut. You think you can take care of them? With what? A mechanic's wage? Or are you finally doing what you were meant to do and spreading your legs for cash?"

"Fuck off Tim." she said, fury building in her slight body. They could see the fine tremble as she fought the anger.

"Well, Val, if I'd known you were putting out for pay, maybe I'd have offered you a buck or two." he said weaving closer. "But then why should I when I got it for free, heh?"

"You will never touch me again Tim." she hissed.

"Oh but you know you like it when Tim touches you. Tim knows all the places that are sweet to touch." he said ever moving forward.

Horror filled the crew. Mia let out a sob.

"What they didn't know you was a slut?" his big beefy hands were clenching at his sides. "I figured you'd have boned all them boys by now."

"I am what you made me Tim." she said softly. "but you, you're just a waste of flesh, bone, and blood. Not fit for any woman. That's why you rape little girls, isn't Tim? Because a real woman wouldn't have you?"

He swung out, but she was quick enough to duck, and she plowed her fist into his face.

"You little bitch!" he shouted and lunged at her, taking her to the ground. Her already bruised ribs screamed in pain. He had time to slap her once hard across the face, but as he drew his fist back to slam into her he was lifted off of her. Mia ran to her and the girls watched as Vince, Leon, and Brian, tried to pull Dom off the bloodied man.

"You stupid fucker!" Dom screamed. "Hurting little girls!" Dom spit on the man. He shrugged off the other men, and with a cold look, bent down near the man. "You ever come back on my property, come near anyone that works for me, or anyone under my protection, and I'll fucking kill you. I hope you can understand that you drunk sick fuck. Val, and the two girls, they're under my protection." Dom stood up and caught his breath. He looked at the other men. "Get this excuse for a human off my fucking lot." Dom looked and saw Val staring at him with wide frightened eyes. He walked over to her and Mia and extended his hand. "Come on, we're gonna get you cleaned up."

In the office Dom got out the first aid kit. "So that's why the long sleeves? To hide the bruises." he asked as he dabbed at the asphalt cuts on her back from where she hit the ground. Then he moved to her face where she'd been slapped.

"Yeah."

"That how you knew Bri? When he was regular PD he get called out for domestics?"

"Yeah. But he didn't know about all of it."

"That why you quittin?" dark eyes, so dark to almost be black looked into hers.

"Yeah."

"You still quittin?"

Val looked at him a little startled. "No."

Dom nodded. "Good. We'd better check on your sisters."

Brian and Mia had already gotten the girls. Sonja and Cass, short for Cassiopeia. They ran to Val and hugged her gingerly. "What do we do now?" Cass asked quietly, as Val inspected the damage done to the two younger girls. "We can't go back there."

"Is there anything back there you need?" Val asked tiredly.

The girls shook their head. Sonja answered. "We were moving everything necessary to the car since you left last week. We knew it wouldn't be long."

"Ok, I'll put you up in a hotel." she said, not knowing of any other option.

Cass protested. "Val! You don't even stay in a hotel, we aren't staying in one."

"You can stay with us?" Mia offered, and Dom nodded his assent. The three girls looked at them in shock. It had been a long time since someone offered kindness with out something expected in return.

"Ok, so you can stay with them for now." Val told him, feeling some relief.

"Where do you stay?" Brian asked.

"I'm covered." Val said, and as one of her sisters started to protest, she sent her a significant look. "So it's settled."

At the end of the day Val said goodbye to her sisters, and took off on her bike. She didn't notice she was being followed. All she could think about was how Dom had looked as he lit into Tim. She pulled up to the storage unit, and went inside.

Friday night came, and so did the races. The girls rode to the races with Dom's team, telling them they'd meet up with Punk once they got there. The purple charger was there when they arrived and the two girls ran over quickly. The driver said something to them that they seemed to like because they returned to the team with big smiles on their faces. Dom won his race, and Punk won his. However, this time the purple Charger parked and the driver side door opened. It seemed as if the entire street were watching. The leather clad body slipped out of the car. Puple leather pants, riding below the hip bones, silver belly chain attached to a belly piercing, and matching purple leather bustier. As soon as he saw the musical notes on the right arm Dom knew. "Well I'll be fucked."

Punk removed the helmet, and the blonde hair with deep red streaks spilled out. She walked over to Dom's crew. Vince and Leon were speechless. All Mia could say was "Holy shit!"

"Well, damn, you give a new meaning to the term Punk baby." Hector leered. His woman smacked the back of his head.

Dom hadn't said a word, and neither had Val. "Party at our house!" he called, turned and walked away.

Val and the girls piled into her Charger and headed for the house. Once there everyone was congratulating her. Telling her how awesome she'd been doing. Asking her when she was gonna challenge Dom.

"Don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." she told them in her husky voice. "Not sure I'll ever be ready for that."

"Drink Val?" Leon asked.

"I don't drink. Thanks though." she said taking a soda instead.

Val watched the party for a while. Dom was conspicuously absent, and she was sure he'd taken some race skank up to his room. The girls were having a good time, and so she decided to split. She gave a slight wave, and they looked sad, but accepting. She was almost to the Charger when his voice came out of the dark.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

"You heading out so early?"

"Yeah. Tired."

Dom started towards her. "Yeah? How ya been sleepin?"

"Great." she lied.

Dom chuckled. "You have a tell you know."

"What do you mean?" she said facing him.

"When you lie, you have a tell. You slap your hand against your leg." Val stilled her hand immediately. "Well have a good night then." he told her and turned.

Sighing she opened the door.

"Tell me something?"

"Yeah?"

"How is sleeping in a storage unit?"

Val's shoulders dropped. "You followed me." she stated. "Look I do what I have to do. I've been saving and it won't be much longer now. Most of my money went to pay the hospital bills."

"You can stay here."

Val started shaking her head. "No, I can't. I'm just trouble. I try to stay out of everyone's way."

"What trouble are you?"

She looked up at him with haunted eyes. "You heard what he did. You know what he did. You heard what I've done. I've stolen, lied, and cheated. I'm not some pretty princess like Sonja, Cass, or Mia."

"I heard that some filth that calls himself a man took advantage of a girl. I saw that girl fight back. How can you blame yourself for that."

Val cocked her head at him. "Why aren't you inside getting it on with some racer skank right now?"

Dom moved forward and put a hand on either side of her in the open doorway. "I found something more interesting than a skank at the races tonight."

A thrill wound down through Val's belly. The attraction that she'd been fighting in herself since she took the job threatening to explode. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he whispered, his face leaning in, and his mouth whispering across her cheek. "This girl who's been a puzzle for weeks, a racer that's been a puzzle, and tonight they merged and showed me a bigger picture."

Val breathed in the scent that was Dom. "And you like that picture?"

Dark eyes met, and captured hers. "I like that girl." he told her before finally putting his lips to hers. His hand ran along her neck keeping her close to him. Val's hands snaked up and around his neck her nails scratching lightly. She tasted so sweet. Sweeter than anything he'd ever had. They pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. "Stay. Stay here where I know you're safe. We don't have to have sex, you don't have to sleep with me or in my room, but stay."

She searched his eyes, and seeming to find what she needed, nodded.

They walked back into the house together, and found Leon and Sonja making out in the kitchen. Dom looked at Val, "Should I worry about that?"

"She's 19." Val shrugged. "And she doesn't drink, so she's sober. You might want to worry about him though. When the girls decide they want something, they normally get it." Dom chuckled.

"The girls are staying upstairs in Jesse's old room. You can bunk with them." he whispered. They passed through the living room, and it looked like Cass was eating Vince's face, but he didn't look like he minded. Dom looked at Val.

"20."

"Are there any more of you I should know about?" he asked going up the stairs.

"Just my brother, but he's older."

"He have the tattoo too?"

"Yeah. It's Japanese, it means 'United We Conquer All'."

They stopped outside a door, and Val turned to look at Dom. "You know, the girls really are bed hogs. I was thinking it would be better to share with one person instead of two."

Dom didn't even stop to ask her if she was sure before he began pulling her down to his room. He shut the door and locked it, turning to face her. She looked at him silently, and reached behind her. In a matter of seconds the bustier was laying on the floor, and her beautiful breasts were bared for his inspection. Dom strode forward and wrapped his arms around her placing a passionate kiss to her lips. He trailed kisses down her cheek, to her neck, and down to her breast. He pulled one taut nipple into his mouth and sucked. She moaned and squirmed slightly and the sensations he caused. Val felt liquid pooling at the apex of her thighs.

She pushed away from Dom, and pulled his shirt over his head. Somehow they managed to get the rest of their clothes off between the kissing, sucking and biting. When he was fully naked she pushed him onto his back onto the bed. She slowly straddled him, licking her way up from his belly button, around his nipples, up his collarbone, and to his mouth. He ran his hands along her sides, and she giggled. "You're ticklish." he murmured in his deep sexy voice, a smile on his lips. She took him into her tight, wet, velvet and he was in heaven. She rode him with reckless abandon, driving both of them over the edge. Afterwards, he pulled her into him, pulled the cover over their naked bodies, and proceeded to plant sweet kisses over her neck. They fell asleep curled into each other.


	4. Chapter 4

During the next few weeks a new routine began. The girls helped Mia out with the grocery/diner, Val still worked in the garage, and during the nights all three girls had been moved into different rooms. Val had decided that she would just keep it simple between her and Dom. She'd heard the stories of him and his philandering ways. And she knew eventually he'd get tired of her and find some racer skank who caught his eye. There were plenty of them out there trying.

Val was working under the hood of Dom's car when she heard a squeal out front. She looked out to find Mia hugging a short dark haired woman. "Dom come here!" Mia yelled.

Dom, who'd been next to her, smacked her on the bottom , and pulling her with, headed out with the rest of the guys. Val felt a sinking in her stomach. Dom looked startled when he saw the woman standing with Mia.

"Hey Papi." the girl looked up at Dom.

"Let" Dom said. "What ya doin here?"

"Visitin, thought I'd come by and see everyone." Letty answered. "I've missed you Papi." With that she jumped on Dom and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Val felt like she'd been punched in the solar plexus. She took a deep breath and released it. You knew it was comin, she told herself. It's just instead of some skank, it's his ex. You have shit luck Valeria.

Dom had finally pulled away from Letty. Mia realized what was happening and looked a little sick. Letty caught sight of Val and her eyes had narrowed slightly. "Who's that?"

"That's Val, she's the new mechanic, and races. She's real good." Mia explained.

"Nice to meet ya." Val said, keeping her cool. "Is is ok if I break for lunch boss?" she asked Dom and he nodded still confused. She walked calmly inside. "Sonja, I need a large favor."

After the work day ended they all went back to the house to prepare for the races. Dom headed upstairs, his mind in turmoil. When he got to his room, and opened the door, he was startled to find all of Val's stuff gone. He caught sight of her entering Jesse's room and closing the door. Dom sat on the bed not knowing what to do. He'd loved Let for so long, now it looked like she wanted back, but whatever was happening with Val was different than what he'd had with Let. She was never jealous, never nagging at him, and he never found himself looking at the skanks wanting to fuck them. They went to the races and even when the other girls tried to crawl all over him, Val didn't freak out, just sort of smiled and waved it off. He knew it wasn't Let's fault he'd felt that way before, but obviously there'd been something wrong with him in that relationship.

They got to the races that night, and it was packed. Letty had already started growling at skanks that came too close to Dom, and it made him tense. He hadn't been able to speak to Val alone at all. He saw Letty busy with Mia and so he headed over to the charger. Val was talking to Hector, who walked away as Dom approached. She looked like some sex kitten from an anime movie. Her long hair was pulled into pig tails on each side of her head. Black leather bra, black mesh top over it, and black leather shorts which rode extremely low on her hips and were cut very short. Her tattoo above her bottom was visible. Punk was scrolled much the same as it was on her car. "Val?"

"Hey Dom." she said with a small smile.

"I need to explain."

She cut him off. "No you don't Dom. We didn't promise each other anything, and you were with Letty for a long time. It's cool. I had Sonja move my stuff so you wouldn't have to explain anything. You're back with your Letty, and I'm free up to find someone for myself." she gave him another smile and climbed into her car. "See ya after I win."

Dom frowned as she pulled way. Free to find someone for herself? He didn't like the sound of that at all. He looked over and saw her sisters scowling at him. Dom sighed, it was going to be a long night.

Val won, and she won by a mile. The other cars didn't even come close. She got back to the house and the party was in full swing. Dom had won in his race, and Leon had won in his. A good night for all, she smiled. She walked up the porch to the sounds of arguing.

"You can't just leave and expect to come back and everything be ok." Dom was saying calmly to Letty.

"Why not? Whoever you're fucking just tell them to get lost, or let me tell them." she smiled viciously. "I don't see what the difference is. Seeing as you used to fuck everything that walked anyway. We can have a new start Papi."

Val kept walking up and into the house, saying a mumbled excuse me. A part of her was gleeful that it wasn't all rainbows and hearts for the two, but she didn't want to deal with that type of bullshit. It wasn't like she was going to fight Letty. She was sure they'd be screwing soon. Leon threw her a soda as soon as she entered. "Thanks man."

Leon smiled and winked. "You got some fans in the living room." he told her.

When she got there she saw several guys that had been at the races earlier. One of the men, approached her. He was 6', muscular build. Not as muscular as Dom, but good. He had dark hair that was spiky on top, and had blue tips, a goatee, and was actually quite attractive. "You Punk?"

"That would be me." she told them, joining their little group around the couch.

"I'm Dev, " the man told her. "This is Kirk, Stone, and Zeke."

Dom and Letty came in as she was sitting down in the middle of the men. Dom frowned.

"So, we understand you're a mechanic as well as a racer?"

"So they tell me." she answered.

"We're looking for a good mechanic." Zeke chimed in, "and a good racer."

"And you want little ol' me?"

Dev put his hand on Val's thigh, "We would love to have little ol you." he told her putting slightly emphasis on have.

Vince stopped Dom from moving forward towards them. Letty saw the look, and a malicious gleam entered her eye. So this is why Dom was fighting her. She knew Dom would come around, but best she get rid of this girl now. "Well isn't that exciting Val? Especially since now that I'm back we won't really need you in the garage. You're already all lined up."

Val looked at the girl lazily. "Well, actually, Letty, I don't race for or with anyone. So I'm really not part of Team Toretto. And until Dom tells me I have to find another job, I don't need another job." She looked at Dom, and he saw the trust in her eyes. She knew that whatever he decided would be the best. She might not be part of Team Toretto, might not race for them, but damn it she was the next best. That's when he knew. He might not know where the relationship, or whatever the hell they had was going, but he wasn't going to screw it up like he'd screwed everything else up..

"Dom tell her." Letty said, a smug smile on her lips. When silence met her she turned to look at Dom. "Dom?"

"You left Let. Val's a damn good mechanic, and it's her job."

"You can't be serious!" she spit out, then looked at her other friends. "Mia, Vince, Leon?"

Vince shrugged uncomfortably. He loved Letty like a sister, but she'd left. Leon looked sad. "Sorry Let."

Mia looked close to tears, "Letty, why are you being like this. You said you were coming for a visit. You broke it off with Dom, said it was over for good."

Letty walked over to Mia and took her hands, "But it could be like it was esa. Before everything, one big family."

"It'll never be what it was Let." Mia said softly.

Letty started sobbing, and Dom pulled her to him, holding her close. Val got up and made her way outside. The girl would end up in Dom's bed tonight, but at least Val had her job.

"That was quite the scene." the voice said and a cigarette lit. Dev had followed her outside.

"Yeah."

He walked towards her. "So, you obviously won't work with us. Does that mean we couldn't get to know each other a little better?" he asked softly.

Val walked towards him, "I wouldn't say that." She leaned back on the railing. He leaned on the railing next to her.

"Oh yeah, good." he turned to face her. He's going to kiss me, she thought. Dev's lips touched hers and she waited for the spiraling in her stomach, but nothing happened. It was pleasant, but nothing more. Dev groaned and pulled her closer, his hand going to cup her ass. Neither of them heard the door open, or the growl of rage. All Val knew was that one minute she was kissing Dev, and the next he was flying over the railing. Dom was jumping over the railing after the man.

"Dom!" she screamed, jumping over after him. "Vince! Leon!"

The two men ran out of the house cursing. Val was pulling at Dom trying to get him off the other man. Dev's friends had run outside and were making their way to the small group. Val grabbed Dom's arm and pulled. Not realizing who had him arm, he threw it back and she went flying. Landing on her ass she looked at him in shock. Dom realizing what he'd just done calmed down immediately. Dev's friends helped him up and they took off as quickly as possible. Val sat looking up at the large man, and fury started to build up in her. Years of repressed anger surfacing.

"Val?" he said quietly.

"Fuck off Dom!" she told him getting to her feet.

"He was kissing you." he said as if that was an explanation.

"So fucking what!" she screamed. "Letty kissed you this morning. And I'm pretty sure you were going to bone her. So what then! You could fuck someone, but I couldn't kiss someone? I don't think so Dom." she paced towards him. Her sisters had come outside and were staring at her, not accustomed to seeing her like this. "Ya know. I thought it was going good, I knew eventually you'd fuck a skank, and that would be that. I certainly don't have the patience or tolerance for that bullshit. And I was more than willing to step aside when your true love came running back. So how in the fuck can you sit there and deny me a little of what you were going to be having?" she screamed, getting in his face and pushing him.

"I wasn't going to sleep with Letty." he told her.

"Yeah, right Dom. And I've got a bridge in Istanbul to sell you. Dom I've never questioned you, never worried. Haven't you ever wondered why? Because I knew Dom. I knew." she shook her head. "You and I had a good time. It's done. People like me don't get the guy in the end Dom. Not people like me. Go back to Letty."

Val turned and walked away, down the street, and away from the team. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was four in the morning when she headed back to the house. She was silent as she walked in the back door, and she heard voices in the kitchen.

"You heard her Dom." Letty's voice came through as a whisper. "She said it was over. Come to bed with me."

Val almost snorted in derision, what a fruitcake. A desperate one at that.

"No, Letty. I'm waiting for her." he sighed. "she and I need to talk."

"Oh come on, she's right. It wouldn't be long before you started boning skanks."

"Letty, I don't know if I learned from my mistakes with you, or if this is just different on some level. And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I don't think I will." he told her. "We go to the races, and all I see is her. Her passion, her skill. I see the men surrounding her, and know she could pick any one of them, but she goes home with me. Skanks approach me, and offer, and I'm just not interested."

Val felt a flutter inside at his words. He really felt like that?

"Then it's a sad day for you Dom, because you don't have a chance in hell of keeping someone like that." Letty told him bitterly. "I'll stay in a hotel. Head home tomorrow. Have a good life Dom." Val heard the front door shut.

Val walked into the kitchen to find Dom leaning forward his head in his hands. "You done punching people out?"

He looked up quickly and stood, but didn't move forward. "Yeah."

"Good." she told him.

"Val. I'm sorry I knocked you down."

"I know you are Dom. I don't blame you. I'm sure I've hurt people near me when I lash out."

"I didn't sleep with Letty."

Val nodded.

"I didn't even want to Val. Ever since I met you, I don't even think about other women. It's like you have this power over me."

Val approached him, knowing how difficult it was for a strong man like Dom to admit that. "It's the same for me with you Dom."

"Really?"

"Really." she whispered. Dom kissed her, and pulled her to him. He lifted her easily, setting her on the counter. "I don't know what's going on between us, but as long as you're honest with me, I'll be honest with you."

"Deal."

"But Dom. First skank I find you with, I'll beat your ass and you'll never have me again. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. Valeria, the first guy that touches you, I'll beat his ass."

Val smiled against his lips as he kissed her again. He lifted her and carried her upstairs to his room. "Tomorrow you're moving your shit back in here, and it doesn't come out again." he growled.

Val was the only one at the shop the next day when Letty showed up. When she heard her call out Val met her at the front. "They aren't here right now."

"They must trust you to leave you here alone." the dark eyed girl told her.

Val shrugged.

"Well, you won him. Happy?" Letty told her bitterly.

Val cocked her head to the side. "Letty I didn't win anything. Dom isn't a prize to be won. Do I care about him? Yes. Am I glad he's in my life? Yes. Do I want him? Hell yes. But that doesn't mean everything is going to be roses. I know what he did to you. How your relationship worked."

Letty looked away from the girl.

"I don't understand how you stayed with him for so long. Mia tells me about you. About her friend who's so tough, and can handle anything. I'm sorry if you felt that there was some contest and I one upped you. But that isn't the case. You left because you knew that the relationship wasn't what was best for you. So why come back for it?"

Letty looked into the toffee colored eyes. There was no malice, just question. "My boyfriend dumped me. I missed my friends, and Carlos dumped me." she whispered. "Said I wasn't woman enough for him."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Val laughed. "Damn Letty, look at yourself. You're fucking gorgeous. You've got it all. You were the one who dropped Dom, not the other way around. And if you miss your friends, then why leave?"

Letty looked at Val in surprise. "What?"

Val shrugged. "Why leave? Hell there's plenty of room at the house. Mia loves you, the guys love you, Dom loves you." It looked like Letty was going to say something but Val cut her off. "Maybe not the way it once was, but he still loves you. Just like you still love him. "

"But not the way it once was." Letty whispered. "What about you? Won't that bug you? Dom's ex hanging around all the time."

"Letty, I never had a problem with you. As far as Dom goes, well, he ever cheats on me I'll rip him apart." she said matter of fact.

"You are not a normal chica." the brunette told her. "So if I'm gonna be stickin around, we'd better start getting along. Tell me how you met my family." she asked Val, and the two women made their way to sit at a picnic table and talk.

That's how the team found them. They were at the table, both smoking a cigarette, and Letty was laughing at something Val had just said, and the motions she was making. Dom sat in his car with Vince next to him and was silent. "Well that's just slightly fucked up." Vince said before he could think about it.

Mia and Brian had already headed over to the table, and Leon was on his way. "What ya laughing at Let?" Mia asked as the rest of the team joined the table. Cass and Sonja had come out of the store after hearing the high powered performance engines arrive.

"This chica here, telling me about her brother when they were growing up." she said still laughing.

"Oh, which story?" Cass smiled.

"The time he shot out the bathroom window with the bebe gun and tried to say someone was shooting in at us." Val was smiling.

"That was funny." Sonja snickered. "That old cop didn't believe him for an instant, but he didn't bust him to Dad."

Dom sat next to Val at the table, his hand going to her thigh. "Smoking again?"

"Bad habit." she said. "So, I think I talked Letty into staying."

"Really?" he said in slight disbelief.

"Really?" Mia squealed happily.

Letty looked at Dom, "If that's ok with you Dom. I'd need a place to stay, and a place to work."

Val kissed Dom on the cheek. "I have to finish that Honda or my boss is gonna ream me." she said quietly, and headed back to the garage.

They both watched her walk in, and Letty turned to Dom. "You could have Jesse's room, and we could always use a good mechanic." he told her quietly.

"Ya know. I think I could end up liking her." Letty said quietly. "She's different, not what I thought she'd be. Don't fuck that one up Dom. I don't think she'll give you any second chances."

Dom just nodded, amazed by the change in the attitude between the women.

Later that night, after they'd gotten Letty settled into her new room, Dom hurried Val into their room. Leaning back against the door he watched her as she got ready for bed. "You are amazing, you know that?"

Val smiled, "How's that?"

"Everything you did for Letty. Welcoming her in here, changing her entire attitude towards you."

"Dom, I'm 25 years old. I've seen too much horrible shit in my life to ignore when someone else is hurting or in need." she said as she stripped off her shirt, reaching for a tank top to sleep in. "Letty just needed reminding that she's over you. There's no need for Letty to leave when the most important people in her life are right here. I would leave before I'd let that happen."

Dom's eyes gleamed with something before he stalked over to her and pulled her up against him. "You're not going anywhere. You leaving for those few hours the other night were enough for me."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm staying. For as long as there's something here, I'm staying. But when it's all over, you won't even have to ask because I'll be gone."

"When you become part of Team Toretto, you'll be in forever." He said before nuzzling her neck.

"Who's say I'm gonna be part of Team Toretto." She whispered feeling the pleasure dance along her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so am I making Dom too soft? Be honest. Both Dom and Valeria have very strong personalities, and they are going to butt heads often. But I also wanted to show that she brings out a different side of him by showing trust and just by her very nature.**

Val stared at the racers standing on the street around her. For the most part they were just waiting. There was a lot of posturing, but she knew that it was mostly for show. Dom was pissed at her, and she could honestly say the feelings were mutual. She took the last drag off her cigarette and flicked it to the ground making sure to crush the burning cherry. He'd been serious about the Team Toretto thing. Well, so had she. Valeria Amarett Jones was not a team player. She raced on her own. Hell, her own sisters only had a minor part, and now they didn't even have to do that miniscule shit. So now, Mr. Team Toretto was standing with his team. Occasionally throwing glares her way. Which she was pretty much ignoring.

Join Team Toretto. Um, no, I don't think so. Start joining things that are led by men with an overabundance of testosterone and arrogance, and they started to think they could tell a girl what to do. She moved from her post in front of her car and moved to her window. Leaning in the car she grabbed her pack of smokes and shook one out. Lighting it, she inhaled deeply. She went back to leaning lightly against the light pole that she'd parked next to.

Hector was moving by. "Hey Hector, we racing tonight or basket weaving?" she called out.

He smiled and moved over to her. "Hey Punk! You in a hurry or something?"

"Just thinking about the many other things that I could be doing while I sit here watching everyone play with themselves." she said in a bored voice.

"You fightin with Dom baby?" he teased. "You could help me play with myself." he laughed at his joke.

Val could see Dom's face turning red in her peripheral vision. She gave Hector a wry grin, "Obviously I'm a bad girl and since I don't play well with others, I'm in time out." she told him, then whispered for only him to hear. "But I'm still hoping for the spanking later."

Hector burst out laughing. Dom strode over. "We doing this, or are you gonna fucking flirt all night?" he snapped.

"I was just telling Hector of my hopes and aspirations." she said innocently.

Hector tried hard to stop laughing. Unable to, he finally spoke " Ah dios, Yeah, we ready." Dom strode away, and nodded at Brian. "Ay Punk, it looks like Dom is putting Brian against ya. I don't think I wanna know what you did to piss him off. Good luck mami." Hector took the money she handed him and walked off. Val got into her car, happy that the action was finally starting.

She pulled up next to the other racers and hit the stereo. Papa Roach was playing, and she grinned. She had her helmet on, but looked over at Dom. The bastard was smirking. Ohhhh, he thought Bri was gonna beat the little girl. Teach her a lesson. Well sweetheart, she thought, this is not your average little girl. Val stared straight ahead, took a deep breath and let it out as soon as the girl's hands dropped.

Dom watched Val and saw the gleam in her eye. She'd spent the whole time before the race by herself, and it pissed him off. She was supposed to be with him, not all the fucking way over there. She just kept calmly smoking the goddamn cigarettes, and ignoring him. She'd hurt his pride when she'd said she didn't want to be part of Team Toretto. Every fucking racer there wanted to be part of Team Toretto. What did she mean she didn't want to be a part of the team? Just said nope. That was it. Dom watched them speed away. Brian was in lead position. She was driving like it was a day at the beach. He shook his head thinking that she wasn't even taking it seriously.

He was shocked when she suddenly punched it and flew past the other two cars . Brian was the only one in front of her now, and she was catching up quickly. One more punch, and she slid past Bri, and over the finish line. What the fuck was that? He thought in utter shock. Well, now there would be no living with her.

There was the usual party at the Torettos' after the races. Dom moved in and out of the crowd talking to the various well wishers. He'd won his race, there had been cops, but no one had gotten caught, and now everyone was happily on their way to being drunk. Val was in the kitchen talking to Brian and Mia. She was laughing and telling them of her escape from the police. Mia was smiling, and Brian was just telling her how lucky she'd been.

Dom sighed, he was sick of fighting, sick of the constant drama. He entered the kitchen and looped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him with no hesitation, and he relaxed. "You wanna go upstairs?" he whispered. She smiled wider, and said goodnight to the others quickly. He chased her as she ran up the stairs, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He smacked her on the ass once causing her to shriek with laughter. When he got her to the room he threw her onto the bed, then shut and locked the door. His eyes were gleaming as he pulled his tank top off quickly and jumped on her.

They lay cuddled together after, and she traced circles on his chest. A smile graced both of their faces. "So, you aren't mad at me anymore?" she asked loftily.

"I wasn't mad so much as hurt that you don't want to join us eventually." he answered honestly. "I thought you'd like the opportunity."

"Oh, Dom. It isn't that I'm not so very honored that you think I would be a good part of the team. But joining anything, that's scary for me. You lead the team, and you're good at it, but that means you'd be constantly telling me what to do? I would take offense, and we'd fight constantly. I don't like being told what to do." she said seriously. "It pisses me off."

"I can't help what I am Val."

"I know baby, that's why I think it's best to keep that separate for now. I'm not Letty Dom. I can't just jump into working for you, sleeping with you, and then racing for you. I have to have something for me." she looked into his eyes. "Can you understand that?"

"I can try. No promises, but I can try." he said and kissed the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Almost done. Only one or two after this one.**

It had been a month. Val was working on an engine currently and thinking about how she'd been living with Dom for a month. Freaky. She'd never even dated a guy for a month before something got fucked up. It was races tonight. She wasn't racing. Val was tired, and had decided to skip this week. Considering she'd won every week except for once since she'd started, she figured she could take the week to just sit back and enjoy. If she wasn't there as a racer then she could be there as Dom's girl. He seemed pleased with her decision. The man was still trying to talk her into joining the team. Now he'd gotten the rest of the team into the act. Even Letty. That was another freaky thing. The two were actually getting along very well. Not bosom buddies, but openly friendly. They were a like in a lot of ways, but not so a like that they drove each other mad.

Letty had been out on a few dates, but so far nothing clicked. Val wasn't too worried. Letty was a woman who would get a man when she was damn good and ready. At the last races Brian had proposed to Mia. Val and Dom had a fight about that. Not about Bri proposing, but the fact that since she was a loner at the races she couldn't be part of the celebration there. She'd explained that she was part of the celebration at home later, and that she'd wished both of them congratulations. The man was damn pig headed. Damn she was tired. She was almost tempted to stay home and sleep, but that wouldn't make her big buy happy. If she was honest with herself she wanted to make him happy. She knew he still took it to heart not joining them. She wasn't doing it though. She could be with him and stay separate. Val laughed, she guessed she'd been too independent for too long.

Something else that had surprised her was the fact he never strayed too close to the skanks at the races. Oh, they certainly made their way to him, but even when they were arguing he still didn't do anything to make her think he'd cheat. Smart boy. She finished her last adjustment just as the owner of the vehicle was dropped off into the lot. Leon had been in the office so he took the money, and the man came out to get his car. He was leering at Val's chest as she tried to get rid of him when Dom came around the corner from the store. One look from Dom sent the guy scurrying.

"You creating havoc again?" he teased.

"Dude just wouldn't fuckin leave." she said, and started cleaning off her hands.

Dom frowned. "You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Just tired. I'm fine."

"Do you want to stay at home tonight?" Val shook her head. She could tell by the look on his face it would bum him out.

"I'm fine." she reached up and kissed him lightly. Then walked back to look at another car. Dom frowned after her.

"She ok?" Letty asked from his side.

"I guess. She says so."

"Just seems worn out." Letty shrugged. "I got this one done." Surprisingly Letty found it easier to deal with Dom now. So easy to go back into the role of just friends.

At the races that night Val stuck close to Dom. She smiled and talked to everyone, and showed her support for Team Toretto.

"Damn, I sure was hopin to beat that Punk tonight!" she heard a male voice behind her, and rolled her eyes. Something about the voice though. "Dude probably heard I was comin and ran scared."

Val turned to see who was speaking and squealed. "Trev!" she threw herself at the tall lanky man, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he swung her around. They were both laughing hysterically. Dom saw them and saw red. He stalked over and was about to kick the guys ass when Cass and Sonja raced past him yelling "Trev! Trev!"

"You mind getting your hands off my girl." he said angrily. The man lowered Val to the ground.

"Oooohhh, you're in trouble now Punk." he looked around her at Dom, "Or am I the one in trouble. That's your boyfriend." Val punched him in the arm and turned to Dom.

"First off can the caveman attitude! This is my big brother Trevallian M. Jones." she said proudly. The handsome man smiled and held out his hand to Dom.

"Sorry man! I should have announced myself better."

Dom shook the man's hand feeling like an idiot. "No I'm sorry. Sometimes I seem to act before I think."

"Hey with those fists, I'm just glad you spoke before you acted." he joked.

Dom smiled. "Dom Toretto.

"Holy shit Punk! THE Dom Toretto?" he looked shocked.

Val sighed, "Please Trev, don't feed the man's ego. It's big enough." Dom scowled and she smiled sweetly at him.

Trev stayed hanging out and talking with them. Letty came racing up, grinning crazily. "I won!" she danced in a circle. It had been a while since she raced.

"And who is this lovely woman?" Trev asked. His all were on Letty.

"Trev, this is Letty. My roommate and Dom's ex. Letty this is my brother. Trev."

"BB gun?" Letty asked.

Trev flushed, "You had to tell that story." Val just smiled.

He came back to the house after the races so they could catch up. He'd been serving in the military and had just finished his tour. Val excused herself early as she was falling asleep on Dom. Dom and Trev sat on the porch drinking beer.

"So, my sister hooking up with Dom Toretto."

"That bad?"

"No, not at all. I just remember the first time she saw you. She wrote me. Told me how she'd found the racer that she would make it her goal to beat. You hurt her, I'll come after ya." he chuckled, then got serious. "If I'd known about Tim, I wouldn't have left them there."

"She never told you before tonight?"

"No. Val has always been one that would take care of herself. When Dad died, well, she stopped wanting to need people. Said she was the only one she could depend on. I could kill that bastard."

"I know the feeling." Dom said and took a large drink of beer.

Several minutes later of companionable silence Trev looked at Dom. "So…Letty? She seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

"Ah… Excellent." Trev smiled and started to get up.

"Trev? You hurt her, and I'll come after ya." Dom smiled.

"Gotcha."

Val woke up feeling slightly better the next morning. Not nearly so tired. She headed to the bathroom and came across her brother stepping out of Letty's room. They stared at each other for several seconds. Her brother and Letty? "That is just too fuckin weird to talk about." she said and continued to the bathroom.

It was later at the shop that Letty approached her. She was fidgetting. "So you got a problem with me seeing your brother maybe?" she said in a rush.

Val looked up from the car she was working on, or supposed to be working on really. She looked at the nervous woman in front of her. "Nope. Knock yourself out."

Letty nodded and headed back outside around to the store. Leon and Vince had gone off to lunch, and Trev was showing Dom and Brian his new car. They'd taken it out for a test drive, but that had been half an hour before. She heard a funny noise and headed out of the open garage doors.

Tim was standing there holding Letty to him. The girl was furious, and it looked like he had belted her across the face. "Well there she is. You lied to me girly."

"What are you doing here Tim?" Val asked numbly.

"Well now. You didn't think we'd finished our conversation did you. You turned my girls away from me. I got no one now."

"Why don't you let Letty go Tim?" Val asked and stepped closer.

"Come here and give me a kiss Valeria, little Valeria, and I'll let your pretty friend here go." his eyes gleamed. She wasn't sure she believed him, but she couldn't leave Letty there with him. It looked like he was choking her slightly. "Your pretty friend lied to me, told me you weren't here." he tightened his grip.

"Ok, Tim." Val walked up to the man, and leaned in to kiss him. Tears burned behind her eyes. Before she knew what was happening, he'd dropped Letty and hit Val across the face. She blacked out immediately.

Letty scrambled up and ran as the man scooped Val up and tossed her into his car. She ran into the store yelling for Mia to call the cops. The man tore out of the parking lot. Mia was dialing 911 and Letty dug her cell out of her pocket dialing Dom as quickly as possible. She was cursing herself for taking him off of speed dial, damned pride.

The cops had been there for about fifteen minutes when Dom, Brian, and Trev came tearing into the parking lot. "What's going on?" Dom asked anxiously as he tumbled from the car.

Letty was crying, "I'm so sorry Dom. I tried to tell him she wasn't there but he didn't believe me." Trev had joined them and was looking at the bruises on Letty's face. His sister was with that mad man. He put his arm around Letty for support. "She must have heard him hit me because she came out. He told her if she kissed him he'd let me go. I tried to tell her no, but he started tightening his grip on my throat. She was horrified, Dom, terrified. I've never seen her terrified. She leaned in and he dropped me, and belted her in the head. She dropped like a rock. He took her. I'm so sorry."

Dom leaned in and hugged Letty. "It's okay Let. It isn't your fault." Dom walked into his garage. He'd been in there for a couple minutes when Vince and Leon arrived.

"What's up with the fuckin cops?" Vince asked. He really hated cops. "Brian, didn't we say not to invite your friends over." he tried to joke. They were filling the two men in when they heard a horrible roar and a crash from the garage. They ran in to find that Dom had knocked one of the tool chests over and off of a counter.

"I'm going to find her." he said savagely and started to leave.

Val woke up on the bed in her old room. She was naked, but he hadn't done anything yet. Her head throbbed horribly.

"My pretty baby girl is awake." Tim said in a sing song slurred voice. "Come see your daddy pretty baby." Val eyed him warily. "Get over here!" he snarled.

"No." she said jutting her chin out.

He stood and stumbled to the bed. He looked at her then backhanded her. "Wrong answer pretty baby." Tim pushed her down, and she struggled. He ran his grubby and hurtful hands over her body. Squeezing and pinching.

"Get off me you fucking puke!" she screamed and spit at him. He backhanded her and then slapped her again. It hit so hard it made her head ring.

"You've been bad." he panted in her ear. "I don't like this new piercing, he told her and reached for her nose.

"Sir." one of the police officers addressed him nervously. "We know where Mr. Haggerty took Ms. Jones sir. His car is parked in front of his home, and neighbors have reported noises.

"What noises?" Dom asked the cop on the way over. They wouldn't let him drive, preferring to keep an eye on him. The cop looked at him nervously again. "What. Noises.?"

"Screams sir. They heard a woman screaming. " Dom howled with rage.

Val fought with the man. He'd left the room to clean his bloody hands. She wouldn't let him do that to her again. If she was going to die, then her last time with Dom was going to be her last time. Good god, she loved Dom. She almost laughed hysterically. All this time thinking I was on my own, didn't need anyone. I love Dom Toretto. Oh Dom, she screamed silently. I love you big guy. Val wrapped the thin sheet around her aching body. She knew her face must be horribly battered. It felt like it was three times its normal size. She hobbled to the corner of the room and sat waiting.

The cops were holding Dom. They wouldn't let him near the house. The man hadn't said anything inside, but Cass and Sonja had told them that he had a gun. The whole team was there. Vince, Leon, Brian, Letty, and Mia. Val's family was there as well. Trev, Cass, and Sonja. They were all trying to console Dom. "I love her." he said bleakly, and they all stared at him surprised that those words came out of his mouth. "I didn't tell her. She thought that we were only temporary and now I can't tell her." Tears were streaming from his eyes, and no one had seen this from Dom before. Not since…. Well, not for a very long time. "When are they going to save her?" he asked angrily. "Why won't they let me save her?"

The room was in shadows when the door creaked open. Val had decided that she would take him out before he could take her out. She stood quietly in the corner. He looked to the bed first, and she had set up pillows hoping to trick him into thinking she was sleeping. She had learned the trick as a teen when she'd sneak out. She saw the gun in his hand and felt naked fear run along her spine. He touched the bed and was shocked when he realized it wasn't her. She screamed savagely and ran at him.

Dom was about to tell the police to fuck off when a shot rang out from the house. There was pure silence for a moment before he took off running. People were yelling at him to stop, but he didn't listen. He had to be in there now. They weren't very far behind him.

Running through the empty house he got to the final door that was only open a crack. He pushed it open and almost cried at the sight that greeted him. Police and friends alike were stopping directly behind him. "Mother of God." one of the cops said.

His beautiful Val was sitting in the far corner of the room. She was up against the wall naked except for a thin dirty sheet wrapped around her chest. Blood had run down from her face, and over her shoulders. Her hair was matted with it. Her face was a menagerie of marks and bruises, and you could see where someone had ripped out her nose ring. Blood still dripped from the wound. Her two hands were extended in front of her, and in them she was gripping a revolver. It was still pointed at the lifeless body of her stepfather and tormentor, Timothy Haggerty.

Dom knelt in front of Val. She wouldn't look at him. "Baby, give me the gun." he whispered. She finally looked at him, and let go of the gun. He handed it quickly to the officer behind him. "Come on sweet baby, let's get you out of here." He gently picked her up in his arms.

Her eyes were unfocused, and her pupils were dilated. "I killed him Dom." she whispered. "I didn't let him do that again. I didn't let him kill me."

"You did good baby, real good."

"Am I going to jail now?" she asked, sounding like a frightened child.

The police officer heard, "No ma'am. We won't let that happen."

Dom cuddled her close and carried her to the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got the name Trevallian from a James Bond movie Goldeneye. It's spelled differently there, but I liked the sound of it. Alex Trevalyan was the villain.

Val lay in her hospital bed. She knew that Dom was worried, but she couldn't seem to tell him she was fine. She couldn't find those words. Plus, was she really okay? She wasn't so sure. She was so tired. Tired to the bone. Her head ached, her face hurt, and her nose burned so badly from where that man had ripped the piercing out. Val couldn't bring herself to say his name; not even in her head. She couldn't bear to think of him touching her body. No, he hadn't raped her with his penis, but his hands and his words had been bad enough. She kept seeing it. Kept seeing him come into the room and loom over her. Kept seeing him come into the room with the gun. The worst part though, she kept seeing herself shooting him, and the look of disbelief on his face as he dropped. Val remembered the feeling of satisfaction she'd gotten knowing he was dead, and that she'd killed him. That wasn't normal, was it? It couldn't be.

Her friends and family kept coming into the room. They'd talk to her, but she just kept staring. She couldn't talk to them yet. Not until she figured out what was gonna happen. Not even Dom.

The doctor pulled the group out of the hospital room. "I need to speak with whoever is Ms. Jones immediate family." he began.

"You're gonna talk to me." Dom growled, and the doctor stepped back.

Trev stepped forward. "I'm her brother, and I give you full permission to tell Dom anything and everything."

The doctor nodded and pulled Dom and Trev aside. "She's okay. There was trauma to her face and head, but nothing permanent luckily. She's in shock, and I'm sure that's why she's in this catatonic state. I have to ask a question though…" the doctor was hesitant.

"Go ahead doctor." Dom said in a nicer tone than previously. He stared through the window at Val.

The doctor sighed, "Did Ms. Jones realize she's pregnant?"

Both Dom's and Trev's heads whipped around. Dom staring at the doctor in shock, and Trev looking at Dom to see if he'd known. "Pregnant, no we had no idea, I know she'd have told me. How? We used protection." Then Dom remembered the night that they'd made up after the big fight. They hadn't. "Once, we forgot once, and she's been so tired lately. I was gonna tell her to cut back on her hours. Thought she was doing too much."

The doctor spoke gently. "A lot of women experience fatigue. It seems that Ms. Jones isn't far along, but it definitely came back positive. We haven't told her yet."

"I'll tell her. I'll tell the team when she's better." he said and looked at Trev. The other man agreed with him.

Someone had come into her room again. She knew they would try to talk to her again. Part of her wanted to scream, and tell them to get out, she didn't need their pity. Then she heard the deep voice, and knew it was Dom. His big, warm hands picked up her limp, cold one.

There were flecks of grease and blood under her nails. Dom saw this as he held her hand. "Valeria, baby, I need you to listen to me. You need to come back to me baby. I miss you so much. I was so scared." he almost choked up. "I wish I could've killed him for you baby. I feel like I failed you so badly."

That was ridiculous, and asinine. God he pissed her off. "Didn't fail me." she finally said looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I should've protected you." he whispered.

"You didn't know. Letty didn't know. Hell, I didn't know." she swallowed painfully. "I'm so tired Big Guy."

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that beautiful baby."

She looked at him, and tried to smile. "Why's that?"

"You're pregnant." he watched for any signs of unhappiness at this news.

Her free hand went to her belly, and she was quiet. She remembered the night they'd made up. "A baby?" she whispered.

"Our baby Valeria. Our baby. I love you so much Val. I know I never told you that, and I'm sorry because I should have. You scare me though. You don't need me."

"I will always need you Dom. Even if I don't need you to be in charge of me at races, I still need you. I love you. I realized while I was in that house that I loved you. That's what gave me the strength to fight back."

"We have to tell everyone."

"I need kisses first." she asked. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and they both started crying. She held him close to her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Val had been out of the hospital for a month. Dom was treating her like a delicate piece of china and it was starting to drive her crazy. There were things she knew she couldn't do, like racing, she knew she couldn't race while she was pregnant. She wasn't an idiot. But she didn't see any reason why she couldn't still work on cars. If she got too tired, or nauseous, then she could take a break. Oh yes, the nausea had set in shortly before she'd been released from the hospital. Boy was it a good time. Dom had pitched a fit at the thought of her under a car, and the others at the garage had enforced his new rule. So Val was basically acting as a fucking receptionist, and it didn't make her happy. She'd tried helping the girls at the store, nope, they hadn't allowed that. Val sighed. She was seriously bored.

Dom entered the office and saw her frowning at the floor. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?" he asked anxiously as he moved to her. She looked a lot better. The bruises had healed, and the scar on her nose wasn't very noticeable.

"No, I'm not okay Dom." she snapped then felt bad when he jerked back as if slapped. She sighed again. "I'm bored out of my fucking mind. You gotta give me something to do. Something real to do. None of this answering the phones shit, cuz that's what it is, shit."

"Val, you've already been through so much. I don't want to take any chances on you or the baby getting hurt." he said patiently.

"Jesus Dom, I'm not an invalid. I know I can't race, hell, you don't even let me drive. If you don't want me under the cars, fine, and I won't paint or detail either, but why can't I do some of the stuff under the hood?" she was close to begging at this point, and she reached out pulling his face closer. "I'm gonna go nuts!"

Dom looked into her eyes and saw how upset she was. "Ok Baby. There's a Prelude out there that needs a new battery and new spark plugs. But if you start to feel too tired then you stop, promise?"

Val grinned and pulled him in for a long kiss. Dom groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth. They hadn't had sex since she'd come home either. He was so scared of hurting her. He was getting to the point of painful horniness. The doctor had told them they could have sex. Val had every intention of making that happen. If it meant driving the man crazy, well by god she could do that. She finally let him go and trotted happily out of the office. She put on her coveralls and almost frowned to feel them starting to get a little snug in the waist. Hm, she thought it would take longer to start gaining weight.

She finished the battery quickly, and moved on to the spark plugs. By the time she was done she found that she was exhausted. Val closed the hood and washed her hands thoroughly. Then she decided to go into the office and take a nap. That would make Dom happy. Dom found her on the little couch in the room about an hour later. She was asleep with both hands cradling her belly. Her still non existent belly. He crouched down next to her and laid his hand on hers. Dom just stared at her face for a while. He couldn't believe his good fortune. She was his perfect match, and a complete challenge for him, and she was his just as surely as he was hers.

Val woke up to find Dom looking at her, and his hand clasping her two hands. "Hey there." she smiled sleepily.

"Hey. Did you get tired?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I finished the battery and plugs, and decided to take a nap." she rolled over onto her side.

"I'm glad. Was it a good nap?"

"Yeah. I dreamed about you, and that's always good."

Dom smiled. "You ready to go home?"

She frowned slightly, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I figured we could get out of here and head home for the day. Spend some time together."

"That sounds nice." Dom helped her to her feet and they left after saying goodbye to everyone. As soon as they got home Val went upstairs to change, and Dom went with her. She'd taken off all of her clothes and was staring at herself in the full length mirror, and Dom laughed.

"What are you doin?"

"Trying to see if you can tell." she told him. She turned sideways , but her belly still looked toned and flat. Her breasts felt a little fuller and more sensitive though. Dom walked up behind her in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist. He'd taken off his work shirt and was only wearing his work pants. She looked at their bodies in the mirror. Her pale skin against his darker, her smaller toned body against his large muscular one. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "I want you Dominic." she said huskily. And it was true. She was already wet for him.

Dom lowered his mouth to hers as she undid his pants. By the time they got onto the bed Dom was barely restraining himself. He proceeded to make love to her slowly and thoroughly, driving both of them crazy. Both were moaning with their pleasure, and finally both of them reached their climaxes together.

Val stretched, "That was wonderful." she grinned at him.

Dom pulled her up against him. Just touching and holding her had become so important to him. "I was pretty damned good if I do say so myself." Val pinched his butt. "Ok, ok," he laughed, "you were pretty good too."

"I can't wait until we can feel it." she told him as they lay there entwined. "When he or she starts to kick and flutter around."

"That will be pretty cool." Dom kissed her forehead. "I'm terrified."

"Me too." she admitted. "I mean, what kind of mom will I be? This little person will be relying on me completely, and that terrifies me because what if I screw something up?"

"Exactly." Dom nodded. "But at least we have each other. And he or she will have the best group of aunts and uncles."

Val grinned at that thought. "Yeah, the little dude is going to be spoiled rotten." 


	10. Chapter 10

Val pulled her pale hair into a high pony tail and sighed. "It's official." She said out loud, and Mia looked at her questioningly. "I've reached whale size." The two women were currently in the kitchen chatting while Mia finished cleaning up.

Mia giggled. "You aren't whale size."

"I swear to god the only male that would fucking whistle if I walked by would be Shamu." She was seven and a half months pregnant and her feet hurt. So did her back. Val couldn't even begin to understand how Dom still wanted to touch her.

"Hey! That's my niece in there!" Mia smiled and walked over to Val. She placed both hands on Val's extended belly and rubbed lightly. Val tugged her t-shirt lower trying to cover the offending body part. She wore the maternity pants, and the top was one of Dom's tanks. Damned ribbed, form fitting tank. She thought with a small snarl.

"Yes, and she's quiet right now, so let's let her sleep." Val said smiling. The last few months had been wild. Happier than she could ever remember, and much happier than she ever thought possible. Currently the only people living in the house were Mia, Brian, Dom and Val. The other couples; Cass and Vince, Sonja and Leon, and surprisingly Letty and Trev, had moved into rental properties in the neighborhood. Everyone was still close, within walking distance actually, but now everyone had their own privacy. They'd found out at the last ultrasound that their baby was a girl. A very active girl. She was constantly twirling around, kicking, punching, and dancing in there.

Dom had been amazingly supportive. He went to every doctor appointment with her, made sure she ate right and took every vitamin prescribed, and watched over her like a hawk. Just the other day she'd tried to change the battery in her Charger, of course he had to walk in as she was lifting, and he'd flipped out. He was awful sexy when he was losing his mind.

The sex was different now. He was extremely slow and gentle. All in all, it was frigging amazing. Just thinking about it made her tingle.

Dom stopped in the kitchen doorway and stared at Val. She stood staring off into space, and god only knew what she was thinking about. She seemed to daydream constantly lately. Seeing her body swollen with his child turned him on in ways he'd never thought possible. She was beautiful. The only part of her that had really gained weight was her belly, and it sort of looked like she'd swallowed a basketball. His daughter. He loved putting his hands on her tummy and feeling his little girl respond to him. She would kick and press and flutter. He would talk to her and tell her he loved her and how he couldn't wait to see her. She would flutter and move some more. Seemed she felt the same about him. 

They'd finished getting the nursery ready the weekend before. He knew it had bugged her that she couldn't paint it herself, but he'd let her put some of the furniture together, as long as she'd promised not to lift it. They'd painted the room light green with flowers and butterflies on one wall, and a moon and stars on another. With their friends and family helping the work had gotten done quickly and it had become a party. Not a loud raucous party the way they once were, but more of a family get together and barbeque.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he asked her as he entered the kitchen.

She looked over at him with a smile on her face. "I was thinking about you." She tugged her shirt down.

"Really?" he approached her. "Should I be worried?" He gave her a mock frown.

She smacked his arm lightly and laughed. "No. I was just thinking how sexy you are."   
He pulled her closer and she had to lean forward slightly to rest her head on his chest.  
"Laugh and I will beat your ass." She warned him quietly.

He grinned but held back his chuckle. "I'd never laugh."

"I could hurt you severely if I sat on you." she threatened.

"Oh please, you aren't that big. Still light as a feather."

Val raised an eyebrow at him. "You are so full of shit."

"You shouldn't talk that way in front of our daughter." He admonished patting her belly.

"As if the others aren't going to teach her?" she grinned up at him. "Are you heading to the shop?"

"Yeah, it's off to work I go." He murmured dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going shopping with Mia. Little Miss Toretto here needs to be properly outfitted." She said tugging the t-shirt down again. Val looked up to catch his smirk and she glowered at him.

"Can I help it I find you incredibly sexy with my baby in your belly?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking." She made a crude gesture at him and he laughed before walking out the door.

Val and Mia spent several hours at the mall. She felt like her feet were going to fall off by the time they headed back to the car, but she'd enjoyed shopping. They'd bought the cutest clothes for her little girl. She'd actually found an infant sized Metallica onesy at Hot Topic. They'd bought a little of everything. Her kid was going to be a hip baby. 

"I love the little lavender onesy that says Daddy's Little Angel." Mia practically gushed.

Val hadn't been able to resist it. Every night before bed Dom would speak to the baby telling her she was his little angel; his little princess. She'd seen it and thought, well that's appropriate. "I'm starving!" 

"Where do you want to eat?" Mia asked.

"Italian. I want a huge plate of lasagna."

Mia started laughing. "Well, she's definitely a Toretto." She'd pulled up to the exit of the mall and was looking both ways when a car slammed into the rear of their vehicle. Mia's car slid into the intersection and an oncoming car slid into the driver's side door.

It all happened so quickly and their air bags deployed. Mia shook off her dizziness and looked over to Val. "Val, are you okay."

Val was clutching her belly and whimpering. "Oh god Mia, that hurt." 

Mia tried to shift and shrieked as a stabbing pain shot up her arm. "Oh shit I think my arm's broken."

A teenaged boy had run up to Mia's side of the car. "I'm so sorry." He was crying. "I called 911 and they're on their way! Are you okay?"

Val looked down and her heart froze as she saw blood seeping through her jeans. "We need an ambulance." She whispered. 

The kid saw the blood and paled considerably. "Oh shit, oh shit. It's on its way. I'll call again." He stammered and stumbled away to start throwing up. His friends were freaking out on the side of the rode.

Several other people were approaching the car and one man, who announced he was an off duty EMT had approached and was trying to reassure them that help was on the way. The man was giving orders to other people to set up cones he kept in his trunk so no one would make the accident worse. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked Val as he assessed the situation. His girlfriend or wife was checking on Mia but she couldn't get the door of the car open.

"Val." she gasped.

"Val, how far along are you?"

Val was trying to breathe through the pain, so Mia answered "She's a little over seven months. Please you have to call my brother." she cried. "He's the father."

The EMT nodded to his girlfriend and gently opened the door to the car. Sirens could be heard in the distance. He knelt down and spoke quietly to Val and the woman called Dom and Brian. "You're gonna be okay." he told her. He saw the tears streaking her cheeks. "Your baby's gonna be okay too. I'm just gonna press on your belly a little okay?" She nodded and he felt her abdomen lightly.

Val felt sick. "I think I'm gonna pass out." she murmured and proceeded to slip into the black void of unconsciousness.

Mia was terrified. The fire department had to rip the door off of her car to get her out, the cops were questioning the kids, the driver of the car who'd hit her side, and the EMT who'd seen the whole thing. The ambulance arrived and transported both her and Val in the same ambulance. They'd put both women in neck collars to make sure they didn't move unnecessarily. They told her it was in case of spinal injuries. Val was moaning in pain and crying out 'my baby', but it seemed as if she'd stopped bleeding. The EMT's in the ambulance said so and were saying that Val's heartbeat was strong, but the baby's was weaker than it should be. The EMT and his wife, Mia learned their names were Josh and Beth, stayed with them until they were taken, and Beth had called Dom.

The ambulance got to the hospital before her family did. They took her directly to x-ray, and from that point she didn't know where Val went. After they took a myriad of pictures of her arm, and her neck and back they wheeled her into an empty room and moved her into one of the two beds. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. There was a huge lump on her forehead where the bag had smacked her. She had an long diagonal abrasion from the seatbelt, and she had scratches all over her broken arm from the broken glass. 

The door to the room opened and Dom and Brian practically raced into the room. Mia started sobbing in earnest. "I'm sorry Dom. I'm so sorry." she wailed from where she lay immobile. "I didn't mean…"

"Hush Mia." He hugged her gently to him. "I know it's not your fault. We talked to the cops. Even if we hadn't I would've known it wasn't your fault." Brian had moved up and his hands trembled as he checked her over. "You're one of the best drivers I know."

The door opened and a doctor came in. It was the same man who'd treated Val after her step-dad's attack. "Well, I can say I didn't think I'd see any of you again." he smiled kindly. He walked over to Mia. "Well young lady you have several fractures in that arm, along with a nice concussion and neck strain." He proceeded to show them the x-rays and told her they'd be wrapping her arm in a cast shortly. Luckily they were clean breaks and he didn't think surgery would be necessary. He told her he wanted to keep her for observation for the evening, and possibly another day as well depending on how she did.

"As for Ms. Jones." he said and frowned. Dom felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he whispered. "And our baby?"

The doctor met Dom's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Val awoke fuzzily. For a moment she didn't remember where she was or what had happened. When she did she jolted and felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Moaning slightly she pressed her hands to abdomen and was rewarded with a kick. It hurt but it also reassured her. Relief flooded her body.

Tiredly she looked over to the left and saw another hospital bed. Mia was currently sleeping in it. She looked pretty banged up and her left arm was encased in a cast. Brian slept in a chair next to Mia's bed and his head was lying on the bed itself. Val looked to the left and saw Dom standing at the windows looking out at the night sky.

"This your way of keeping me in one spot Toretto." She teased in a murmur.

Dom looked over and moved to her quickly. "Oh Baby, I was so worried about you. Everyone's been so worried about you. Cass and Sonja are practically climbing the walls, and Trev was talking about beating up teenagers."

She chuckled weakly. "Yeah? I'm real tired. I feel like I've been run over by a big truck." She swallowed dryly. "Tell me about our little girl, how's our little girl?" 

Dom heard the anxiety in her voice and brushed the hair out of her face. "She's so strong Val. There was some bleeding from the accident, but the doctor said it stopped on its own. When you first got here she was in distress, but now she's good. They're gonna keep you here for a few days to make sure. You strained your back pretty bad too, so it isn't gonna be fun for a while."

Val sighed. "As long as our baby's okay, I don't care about my back." Tears trickled from her eyes down the sides of her cheeks. "I was so scared. So scared our baby wasn't gonna make it." 

"I know. I know Baby. I thought I was gonna lose both of you." He murmured and leaned close pressing kisses to her face. "I love you both so much."

"You aren't getting all soft and sappy on me are you Toretto?" she smiled as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Me? Dominic Toretto? Never."

"That's what I thought." Val's eyes drifted shut, and Dom splayed his hand across her belly. He was reassured by his daughter's kicks and pushes.

"So then I told her if she didn't like tuna fish why'd she order it?"

Cass was in the middle of her third diner story keeping Val occupied. She'd been in the hospital for three days and it was driving her crazy. Mia had been released the day before, and the doctor had been pleased saying no surgery should be needed for her arm. Val on the other hand was stuck there for she didn't know how long. It wasn't that she minded per se. She wanted to make sure her baby was taken care of, and safe. It's just that she was so bored. Dom couldn't take every day off from work, especially already down one mechanic, although he had offered. Val had told him no. Instead Cass, Sonja, and Trev kept her company most of the time. Everyone else visited after work hours and her doctor had moved her to the maternity wing of the hospital. Even Hector had stopped by to check on Punk and baby Toretto.

"Well, I'm gonna go Val." Cass stood. "I love you. If you need anything call me."

"I'll be fine. You just go get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Cass leaned in kissed Val's cheek and then dropped a kiss on her belly. Once she left Val was alone to her own thoughts. The doctor had told her she'd almost gone into premature labor. With a little under a month and a half to go that wouldn't have been the best route.

"You have five weeks to go there kid." She murmured to her belly as she rubbed it gently. "You just stay in there until then." Val felt a thump in response to her words and smiled. "No talking back you little monster."

Pain gripped her abdomen and her eyes flew open. Why had she sent Dom home? The pain was so intense she cried out. Val fumbled with the small cord with the nurse's call on the end, and pressed the button for all she was worth. The pain eased for a moment, and she relaxed into the bed thinking it was going to be okay. Val tried telling herself it was just Braxton-Hicks, the false labor pains that some women experienced.

"Calm down Valeria, just calm down." She muttered to herself quietly. Hell, no one was there to think she was nuts for talking to herself; might as well take advantage of it.

Another pain ripped through her and she actually screamed. A nurse hurried in. "What's going on Ms. Jones?"

"I think it's just those false labor pains, but it hurts." She whimpered. "Call Dominic."

Another nurse, her doctor's attending nurse, entered the room. "Let's check you over."

"Call Dominic now!" She practically snarled.

The attending nurse hid a smile and nodded at the other nurse who appeared terrified of the small blonde woman writhing on the bed. That nurse went off to call Dom, and the attending nurse, Karen, bent over to check on Val.

"I'm sure it's just Braxton-Hicks." She panted through the pain and as soon as the words had left her mouth she felt a rush of fluid between her legs. 

"Nope." Nurse Karen said cheerfully. "That Baby has decided to make her appearance today, or tomorrow, however long it takes."

"But it's too early." Val said as fear raced through her.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're already here and we've been monitoring you. Don't worry Valeria; we know what we're doing. We'll take good care of you and your baby."

It didn't take long for Dom, and everyone else, to make it to the hospital. As soon as the nurse had said your baby is on her way he'd gone into overdrive and left Mia and Brian to let everyone else know. While one of the nurses was getting Dom scrubbed the first little nurse came back in with a smile. "Sweetheart, if that's the daddy then I can see how you ended up pregnant!" She teased earning a smile from Val.

"Yeah. That was the fun part." She chuckled. Dom moved towards her and gripped her hands in his. She was surprised to find that his hands were trembling slightly. "If we decide to have another one, you get to do this part." She murmured to him. Another contraction hit and she squeezed his hands with all her might.

Three hours later their extended family waited impatiently in the hospital waiting area. A nurse came out and took a look around. "Are you all here for the Toretto baby?" she asked. When they all stood and moved forward she laughed lightly. "Well, they told me it was a big group of you. You can all head down to room 227 if you'd like. They're all in there."

The group moved as a whole, and though they walked, there was a bit of a rush to their steps. When they entered the room it was too find Val sitting up in bed looking a bit paler than normal, and Dom sitting on the edge of the bed. He held a tiny pink bundle in his massive arms and both his and Val's eyes were focused on it. Dom looked up at his family from red rimmed eyes. 

"Well, look here Babydoll." He crooned. "All of your aunties and uncles are here to meet you. Everyone, this is Liliana Rose Toretto"


	12. Chapter 12

A soft cry woke Val out of a light sleep. She stood and pulled her light robe on before heading to the nursery. The cry had stopped almost immediately and when she walked into the room she saw Dom had already beaten her there. He stood with his side in profile. All he wore was cotton lounge pants. He had Lily cradled in one massive hand and he held her close to his chest. Val could hear Lily cooing to her Daddy as he sang some made up song to her. "She wet?" Val murmured and moved next to him.

Dom smiled down at her. "No, she was just lonely."

He was so good with her. She'd already gone back to sleep just by being held for a few moments by daddy. Dom was amazed at how he felt when he held or looked at Lily. She was a beautiful baby. She had a heedful of dark hair, and her daddy's dark eyes, but her nose, mouth, and shape of the eyes was all Val.

It had been a month since they'd brought her home from the hospital. Val's back was almost as good as new. Mia had just gotten the cast taken off her arm and was healing nicely. As for Lily, well, even though she'd been born five weeks early she'd been healthy as could be. She was kept in the NICU for two days before they were able to keep her in the maternity room at night. Val had been in the hospital for one more week and they'd both been released together.

Everyone spoiled the baby rotten. They all seemed to want to take turns watching her, or holding her. The child would certainly never want for affection. Dom set the sleeping baby back into the crib and put his arms around Val. They both stared at her while she slept. Beautiful.

Without speaking the two headed back to bed. Val had two more weeks before the doctor would say it was okay to have sex, and the waiting was getting to the both of them. An idea came to Val as they climbed in between the sheets. Before he knew what was happening she moved under the sheets and was pleased to find he'd discarded the cotton pants. "What're you doing?" he murmured, and then gasped when he felt her pull him into her mouth. He hardened quickly after that.

Val suckled at him as if it was her last meal. She ran her teeth ever so lightly over the tip of him and tasted the salty drip of pre cum. God, she wanted him so badly. She sucked him in harder and began to work him in and out of her tightened mouth. She used one of her hands to hold the shaft and the other began to work on his testicles. She moved her mouth down and sucked first one, then the other testicle into her mouth. She swirled the balls around causing him to groan and arch. His hands had moved to her hair and he gripped it tightly. She took his erection into her mouth again, but made sure to continue stroking his scrotum. Val made sure to rub the hard ridge that went from his scrotum to his anus. That made him jerk a bit and she grinned around her mouthful. She sucked harder and his jerks became more rapid. "Baby." he moaned.

"Look at me Dom." she whispered. "Watch me suck you." His eyes moved to her face and he watched as she practically swallowed him. It was enough to send him over and he came spurting into the back of her throat.

Val swallowed it down immediately so she wouldn't gag. She moved back up his body and he pulled her close to him. "You didn't have to do that." he murmured.

"I wanted to do that." she smiled. "I love you and I wanted to make you feel good."

"Well, you did a fabulous job." he grinned.

When Val got up the next day it was to find Lily already downstairs with Mia, Brian, and Dom. Dom held the little girl against his chest and her little legs were kicking to and fro. "Morning Val." Mia smiled.

"Morning Mia. How are you guys today?" she asked taking the baby from Dom.

"We're good." Brian said with a grin. "Only three more weeks until we get married. I think that means we're great." 

Val grinned. "Good. Yeah, it is coming up quick isn't it."

"What're you doing today?" Mia asked her. 

"Well, Lily and I are going to run to the store, and then we thought we'd hit the mall." Val said grinning at her daughter. 

"You up to that?" Dom asked with a small frown.

"I think so. I'll take Lily's stroller and we'll get some exercise." she assured him.

"Mind if I come with you?" Mia asked. "There were a few things I needed to pick up at the Hallmark store."

"Sure, that's fine." Val smiled. "It'll be nice to have the company. Lily is fabulous company, but she doesn't talk much. I think she finds me boring." They all smiled to see the baby had gone to sleep on Val's shoulder.

"Cass and Sonja have the diner today."

"I'd better get to work." Dom murmured. He stood and kissed both his girls on the cheek. Then he kissed Val on the mouth and lingered there for a moment. When he finally pulled away Val felt dazed. The man could kiss.

The trip to the mall was fun and fortunately uneventful. The two girls and infant stopped for Mexican food, and everyone fawned over Lily.

"Wanna stop by the garage?" Mia asked lightly.

"Sure." Val agreed. She wouldn't have any problems getting a quick Dom fix. Mia pulled into the driveway and they moved to the garage. Dom practically ran out to meet them. He kissed Val again, and when they finally came up for air it was to hoots and hollers from the rest of the team.

Vince had already moved and had the baby in his arms. He was talking in baby talk which was making Leon snort with laughter. He passed her to Letty next.

Letty hadn't known how she would feel about this child. Dom's baby with someone other than her as the mother. Then she'd held her and known she loved her. She loved Dom and Val too. It had been odd realizing that she'd come to truly care for Dom's new woman. Without Val she'd have never stayed. She'd have never met Trev. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He kept her calm. Never gave her any reason to worry about other girls. Trev was everything she used to want Dom to be, and was now glad he wasn't. "Hello Liliana." she murmured. "How's this beautiful girl today?" There was something welling up in her throat at she looked at the baby.

"Are you showing your Auntie Letty how smart you are?" Val had walked over to Letty and Liliana. 

Letty's head jerked slightly. Auntie?

"That's okay, isn't it? If she knows you as Auntie?" Val said seeming a little unsure.

"It's perfect." Letty told her, and finally any walls between the two women had been removed for good. 

"Good. Because that's what you are. Family."

"We have a pretty good family here, huh Val?" Letty said a bit mistily. 

"I would say it's about the best thing to happen since…well, since anything."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Dom murmured as he leaned down to give Val yet another kiss.

She smiled up at him. "I'm positive. Go. Kick ass. Make them all eat your exhaust fumes." 

Dom hadn't raced since Lily had been born. He'd stayed home with her while the others went. Val knew he missed it so she finally told him to go race. She and the baby would be fine at home. She was actually looking forward to alone time with her daughter. Everyone else never seemed to get enough of holding her.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She was surprised to find Letty. "Aren't you racing tonight?"

"Not in the mood." She said, and she seemed bummed. "Can I hang out with you?"

Val almost laughed, but caught herself in time. So much for Mommy-Lily alone time. "Of course you can, come on in." 

Letty dropped a kiss on Lily's head as she entered. "You want a drink?"

"I'll fix them." Letty sighed. The two women and infant settled themselves in the kitchen.

"Spill it. Tell me what's bugging you." Val said bluntly.

"I didn't mean to bring my troubles to your door."

"Letty, I would hope we've become friends in the past little while here. If you can't take your problems to a friend, who can you take them to?"

"I would go to Mia, but she always sees things through rose colored glasses, ya know? Not always so realistic." 

Val nodded. "I adore Mia, but she's pretty much got the fairytale with Brian, so I see your point."

"I'm in love with your brother."

Val nodded again. "I'm aware of this."

"No, I mean, I truly love him. More than I thought could ever be possible."

The blonde woman smiled. "He loves you too Letty."

Now tears started falling down the petite girls cheeks. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Val asked softly.

"He's so good. Too good for me. I don't want him with me because he thinks he has to stay." 

"Okay, I'm lost." Val frowned. "First off, what the hell is this about Trev being too good for you? As for staying with you, Trev loves you Letty. Why on earth would he want to leave?" 

The tears fell down Letty's face faster. "God Val, I think I'm pregnant."

Val blinked in shock. "You're not happy about it?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think, or what to do. A part of me is all excited that I might be, and the other part of me is horrified. What if he leaves me? What if I can't be a good mother? I'm not like you. You're a natural with Lily. Trev and I, we only been together for a year. Sure we say we love each other, but telling him, surprise, you're gonna be a daddy, that's not the same as saying I love you. What if he feels trapped…What if he…" Letty's sobs wracked her body.

Val moved quickly and quietly setting Lily in her infant lounger that vibrated. Then she turned and pulled Letty tight. "Shh, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay Letty. We don't even know if you are yet. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes." 

"Okay. Well, here's what we need to do first. We need to go and get a test. That will get the ball rolling. Because if you are pregnant, you need to stop taking those. Second, if it comes up positive, we make an appointment with the doctor so you can get a check up. You'll have to take extra special care of yourself." Val took a deep breath. "And if it comes back positive, you have to tell Trev. Immediately."

"What if he hates me?"

"Oh, baby, Trev would never hate you. He might be shell shocked at first, but really I think you're worrying about nothing. Now, let's go get that test. Miss Lily was just telling me how she'd love a car ride."

"Are you gonna look?"

"No. Will you look?"

"Are you sure you want me to look?"

"Damn it! Just look!"

"Okay, here goes…….That my friend is a little blue plus sign." Val announced, and was glad Letty was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Put your head down and breathe slowly girly." Val crouched in front of the girl. "Everything is gonna be fine Letty. I promise you."

Letty's dark eyes looked up into Val's light eyes. "Will you stay with me when I tell him?" she whispered fearfully.

"If that's what you want, then I sure will." Val promised.

"Thank you Val." 

Both women jumped as the front door downstairs slammed downstairs. "Valeria!" Dom's happy voice shouted out. The team would be with them. They didn't throw huge parties anymore, but their family always came over.

Val yelled back. "Up here babe. Could you do me a favor and send my brother up here for a minute?" Letty's eyes became huge with anxiety.

Trev came bounding up the stairs as fast as his long legs would carry him. He saw Letty's tear streaked face and frowned. "Are you okay Baby? What's happened? What's going on?"

Letty grasped Val's hand tightly. "I…I…" She looked to Val for help.

"Just say the words darlin." Val encouraged.

"I'm pregnant Trev."

For a moment Trev looked like he'd been smacked upside the head with a two by four. "Say that again." he murmured.

"I'm pregnant." she told him in a stronger voice. "I didn't mean to get pregnant, but I am. I'm not getting rid of it."

"I would never ask that. I would never want that." his voice showed his sincerity. "You're pregnant."

"Yes."

Trev dropped to his knees in front of Letty and grasped her hips in both hands. He moved his head forward and began kissing her belly lightly. Letty's hands came up automatically onto each side of his head. "You aren't mad?" she asked.

"God no. Sure we didn't plan it, but it's our baby. I love you, and unless you've been lying for the past year, you love me too. We've both got good jobs, so there's no reason to worry monetarily. This is our baby Let." His voice was full of wonder.

Val squeezed Letty's hand reassuringly, and stepped out of the room. She met Dom on the way down. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Val stopped on the step making her face even with his. "Have I mentioned how very much I love you lately Dominic." Subconsciously mimicking Letty, she placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you so much. You and Liliana are the two best things I could ever ask for in this world."

"I love you too Valeria Jones." he murmured. His arms clasped around her waist. "I wasn't gonna do it this way, but there's a time and place for everything. Marry me Val. Marry me and be my wife. Forever."

"I would walk to the ends of the earth to marry you Dominic."


	13. Chapter 13

Brian and Mia's wedding was beautiful. The day was sunny with a breeze blowing gently through the trees, and the park they'd chosen to recite their vows was in full bloom. Letty and Val stood beside the bride with Dom and surprisingly enough Vince beside the groom. Brian's eyes shined as his bride walked down the five stone steps to stand with him in front of the weeping willow tree. There wasn't a dry eye in group that bore witness to their spoken promises.

After the wedding the reception was held in the backyard of the Toretto home. The girls had spent the past few days getting everything clean and ready. Music played, food was eaten, and drink flowed. Finally, Mia and Brian waved goodbye to all and were on their way to a short honeymoon in Las Vegas. Even after they were gone the reception went on.

Val was the first one to see the man at the driveway. He seemed to be looking for someone. She saw that Dom was busy speaking with Hector, and Sonja was cuddling Lily, so she went over to see if she could help the man. "Hi, can I help you?"

The man had an arrogant air to him and the small smile he gave her was practically a sneer. His eyes traveled up and down her body, which was clad in the simple blue sheath that Mia had picked out. Val had lost all the weight she'd gained while pregnant and she looked lovely. He obviously appreciated it. "I'm looking for Letty. She here?"

Val tried giving him a polite smile. She could be polite, but if he didn't stop looking at her boobs she was gonna jackknife the son of a bitch. "I can help you find her, Mr…?"

"Carlos. I'm just Carlos." he told her shortly.

Uh oh. Hadn't Letty called the man she'd moved to Florida with Carlos? The man who'd told her she wasn't woman enough for him? Shit. "I'll see if I can find her." Val said keeping her emotions hidden.

As she walked away from him she caught Dom's eye and gave him a small frown. She saw him look at the man behind her with a calculating expression. Val found Letty in the kitchen fixing kool aid for some of the kids who'd come to the wedding. Letty also wore the blue sheath, but hers was slightly taut across the tummy as her pregnancy began to show. Letty was laughing at Trev who was seated on a barstool across from the petite woman. Val looked at them for a moment and couldn't help but smile. What a strange world this was that her whole family had found their future with this one.

"Letty?" Val said softly.

Letty smiled at the blonde. "Hey Val. Tell your brother to stop sticking his finger in the kool aid powder."

Val just chuckled shaking her head. "Honey, I don't know if this is good or bad, I'm thinking bad…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to upset Letty.

Letty's head cocked to the side and she looked at Val seriously. "What's up Val?"

"There's a man here, says his name is Carlos. He's asking to speak with you. Well, not really asking. Just wants to speak with you."

Letty's eyes had narrowed into angry slits. "What does that asshole want?"

"I don't know. I just told him I'd find you. I didn't want him wandering around." Val saw the other girl's hands clenched on the counter. "You want me to tell him to get lost. I wouldn't mind doing it."

"No. I'll tell him." the girl sighed. "It could get ugly. I'm glad Mia's already gone."

Letty headed out the door with Val and Trev extremely close behind. Dom was already near the man and it was easy to see from the looks on both faces angry words had been exchanged. Val was slightly surprised to see Carlos still standing.

Carlos's eyes went immediately to Letty's softly swollen belly. "You getting fat Let?"

"I'm pregnant Carlos. What do you want?"

"I came back to get you Let. Time to come home."

"I am home. This right here, is my home. So, mission accomplished. You can be on your way now."

"No. I came to take you home to Florida." he said stubbornly.

Letty sneered. "We broke up Carlos. Actually, you dumped me. I seem to recall the words 'not enough woman' in the break up. So, I found someone who thinks I am enough woman."

"We all say things we don't mean when we're mad Let…." he began.

"See, it's funny you should say that because we weren't mad at the time. I think it was right after you had sex with Sara, you came home and told me to beat it. Well, I did, and I'm not going back. I've got everything I need and want right here."

"You're pissing me off Letty." he said ominously.

"Yeah, and I know how you get when you're pissed. Hitting people smaller than you, weaker than you. Go away Carlos. It's over."

The conversation had drawn the attention of their friends. Vince and Leon had made their way over while Cass and Sonja took Lily inside.

Carlos turned as if to go, but then swung back around with a gun in his hands. Every one stilled. "Well, that got your attention now didn't it? Time to go Let."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she whispered.

Trev stepped up and stepped forward. "You aren't taking Letty anywhere she doesn't want to go."

Carlos stood looking at the group in front of him. His hands trembled as he pointed the gun at them. "You people are really starting to piss me off." he said angrily.

Val was terrified. It reminded her of her time in her stepfather's hands. All she could think was to get rid of the bad man. "You can't shoot everyone, and if you did shoot someone you'd go to jail for the rest of your life. Possibly even get lethal injection. Put the gun away and leave while you still can." she tried soothingly.

"Bitch, why don't you shut up." he told her pointing the gun her way. It tilted down a bit as he wiped his brow.

As if synchronized Dom and Trev leapt for the gun and Carlos. Val and Letty were screaming and Val rushed to get Letty out of the way of the struggle. Grunts and groans, curses and shrieks of anger made their way out of the three men battling for the weapon. The gun went off. One, two, three, four times.

More shouts and cries filled the air as they all realized that the bullets had met with flesh and flesh had lost.

There seemed to be a deafening silence in the backyard before a horrifying wail rose out of multiple throats. Sirens could be heard as the police responded to the 911 call Cass had made from inside the house. Carlos had slumped to the ground bleeding profusely, and seeming to choke on his own blood. The screams weren't for him.

Dom and Trev stared at each other in horror and moved to the women. "Baby?" he whispered tragically. "No, god Baby?" The whisper became a shout.

Letty dropped to the ground as sobs began to wrack her body. Trev dropped to the ground as tears began to run down his face, and Dom pulled Val's body into his arms. Her breathing was labored, and blood coated the side of her abdomen. Her pale silvery hair was starting to turn red as the blood pooled beneath her. Dom held her close to him and a savage cry echoed from his throat. "Valeria?" he wept. "Baby, you gotta be okay…"

"Punk?" Trev and Letty both held onto Val's arm which lay limply between them. Her pulse fluttered weakly. "Punk, you're tougher than this shit. You can beat up the whole fucking world, remember kid? United we conquer all? 'member?"

"Don't do this Val, you stay with me, you hear me? We need you!" Letty sobbed with the others.

Cass and Sonja had run out and Leon and Vince were holding them as they crowded around the pale and silent body of their big sister. Screams and cries ran havoc through the backyard, and the police were leading EMT's to the scene.

"Dom…" Val managed, and a trickle of blood made its way out her mouth. "Love…you. Take care of Lily?" Tears were seeping out of her eyes. "Love…all of you….not your fault."

"No Baby, you're gonna be okay. They're gonna fix you up like last time, you're gonna be okay." Dom sobbed into her hair. "I love you Valeria. I love you. I can't lose you Baby. We need you."

"My fault, all my fault." Letty cried.

"No…" Val coughed. "No Let…take care…each other…"

No more words left her mouth. Se went completely limp in Dom's arms, and the last breath left her body.

The EMT's worked on her for half an hour before calling it. The two bullets that ripped through her body had done too much damage. Carlos Ibarra also died from two gunshot wounds. Their deaths were labeled accidental shootings. The day of Valeria Amarett Jones funeral was dark and stormy. Dominic Toretto held his beloved daughter, Liliana Rose Toretto, and sobbed silently. The entire group banded together to mourn for their sister, friend, and in Dom's case, lover.

Epilogue:

Vince and Cass dated for two more months and then broke up amicably. Cass went on to marry an Art major six months later, and Vince is still single and living with Dom.

Leon and Sonja dated for six months and married. At this time they have no children. They rent a home in the neighborhood.

Brian and Mia are still together and trying to have a child. They live in a small house two doors down from the Toretto house where Dom still lives with his roommate Vince, and his daughter Lily.

Trev and Letty overcame their obstacles. They married two months before their daughter, Valeria Marie Jones was born. They too live in a small home in the neighborhood.

Dom races occasionally and is still the king of the streets. He works his garage and takes great pleasure in his daughter. His best friend Vince rents the basement of his home. He does not date often.


End file.
